


Of Promises and Medals

by flareonfury



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: Parker finds something he wants to show his friends from school.First published in 2009.





	Of Promises and Medals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 40 days of Drabbles. Also written for 100_tales prompt Days. Published in March 2009 - Just finished watching the series a few days ago and I absolutely adore B/B so I just had to write this... so this is my first Bones fic!

“Can I take it to school with me?” Parker asked, glancing up at ‘Bones’. Smiling, Temperance glanced up at her partner who nodded his agreement.

“Sure, Parker,” Temperance stated with a grin. “Promise you’ll take care of it for me?”

“Promise Bones!” Parker shouted before quickly wrapping his little seven year old arms around Temperance. Her grin widened as she hugged back. He pulled away a few seconds later and ran off to show Angela what ‘Bones’ had allowed him to take to school the next day to show his friends.

Seeley Booth grinned at Temperance as she stood back up. “Thanks Bones, you’ve made his day.”

Temperance let out a laugh, “No, I think that would be you as always Booth.”

“Nah, I think you’ll be taking the medal home tonight.”

Temperance glanced at him with confusion before she realized it was only an expression. Booth laughed, knowing he had once again confused her, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in the direction of the lab.

THE END.


End file.
